Riddles
by Don'tEvenHaveAGun
Summary: She wouldn't be caught dead in this place. (2/3 Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**I wouldn't be caught dead in this place.**_

"How about a riddle?"

"How about you shut the fuck up?"

"How terribly rude, Joker."

"Rude? Why run your mouth when you know we have a guest? A very willing guest." Black circles his prey, observing his property before he makes the decision to move in closer; his chest pressed against Alice's back, his fingers curling dangerously around the porcelain of her neck. "More than willing I hope." The Warden's voice is tinged wicked and sharp, hinted in smothering humor. Strumming his fingertips up and down the skin of her neck slowly; testing her.

"She looks willing. What says you, Alice? Wish to play a game?" The Harlequin of a man looms close to her face, his boots clicking sharp against the concrete of prison floor. His voice isn't as threatening as the Warden's, but his voice is laced in malicious and lascivious intent, masked in kindly tones. Alice is nervous, and she presents herself as so; eyes averting to the floor, watching the shoes of both of the men that surround her. "I do hope for an answer, dearest Alice." Her lips thin under the man's demand; his fingers threaten as well, slowly raking them up the bare of her arms equally.

"To an extent." The Foreigner politely mutters, testing the waters on how far they'll push her this time. "Depends upon the game." Her eyes slowly linger back up to the Jester, boring the matching attire of Warden Attire; uniforms pressed and fine, draped in musk and hinted in crimson. They've killed recently, but Alice doesn't criticize this time, nor does she questions the occasion.

"Interested? See, Joker, I told you she'd be interested in our riddle." Alice feels encaged, like she's been swept away by a strong current. She can't breathe over the close-proximity of their bodies; fingers looming, lips brushing by sensitive flesh. She tries her best not to gasp. She tries her best not to, metaphorically, let the shark hint a taste of fear that ravishes her insides; fear and morbid desire.

"Well, I'm not. Bastard." The Warden murmurs against her skin. Black is impulsive and not as patient as his counterpart. The flat of his tongue brushes up the arch of her neck, his hand on her neck holds her in place. And once he reaches the top, he nips several times, sliding his tongue back down her skin; enjoying the sensation of her tensing up and to release by his mute command. A single, hazed, crimson eye studies his work, calmly running his fingertips up and down her neck again. "And I don't mind having fun without you. The less of you, the more the better." He harshly directed his insult to his lookalike.

"That wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do, Joker. Our Alice is precious. Is she not?" Finally, the clown leans forward. His lips brush against the thin of her lips and she could practically taste something sweet and coppery, weirdly, it was something that she expected. It started with a peck, easing gently, she could feel his eerily placed smile against her lips. Then his lips moved against hers harder, more demanding than his original intention. Alice would gasp, but The Ringmaster would ignore her plea for oxygen; he held her in place by roughly snatching at her dainty chin with his spider-long fingers.

"Gentleman? Tch, bastard would kill her if I left her alone with you." The Warden suggested approvingly as Alice tried to back away, only brushing closer to his torso and to his abrupt need. "Though," The man's expression was painted sadistic, his voice chiming a cynical chuckle, deep and hollow, "I'd like to show her something precious."

"Always with the jokes, Joker." White teased, grinning hard when he pulls his face away from Alice's. The Ringmaster's fingers dances across the fabric of her apron, snaking the touch around her waist to make contact with her bow that's located on the lower region of her back, pulling the fabric loose. "I'd never harm dear Alice. She's been with us far too long to even consider the deed of – execution."

Alice desperately runs the situation through her head, fingers curling into the man's clothes that stood in front of her, while leaning her weight against the man behind her. Oddly – they were the same entity, if she wanted to conclude the technicality of their relationship. Grimly, even if they frightened her, she adored them. Completely infatuated with their existence; brightly colored and silver-tongued words. But fear was always brought into the equation.

"Alice?" She feels a hand brush against the hollow of her cheek, snapping her out of her rambling mind. "Are you paying attention?" White's smile is bright and boisterous, leaning in again to brush his forehead against hers affectingly.

"Yeah." Alice rasped out, arms finally dawning to wrap around the man's neck before her. The other Joker, Black, made use to the separation by untying the rest of her dress; his arms wrap around to her front, pushing his counterpart eagerly away so that his skilled fingers could swiftly run down the buttons of her one-piece. Once the dress finally falls to the ground and pools around her feet, Black is the first to tease; he'd manipulate the moment, his hands pressing her clothed breast together, breathing calmly into the shell of her ear, biting her lower lope.

White's hands slip down the edges of her outer thighs, thumbs hooking into the elastic of her panties. He'd slowly slip them down her legs, discarding the thin material with the rest of her clothing. Alice has been in this situation multiple times – but the situation is different. She was with White or Black, but never at the same time. The notion seemed enlightening, the idea also seemed taboo and degrading. Still, she didn't fight the new sensation of eagerness that burned in the lower depths of her gut, nervously plucking at the uniform fabric of her partner's; she was aroused by the idea, and that seemed intoxicating enough.

"This seems much better." Black comments. His clothed pelvis flushed against the lower dip of her back, fingers calling back around so he could unhook her bra. "Admirably so, Joker." White agrees; helping move down the straps of her bra once Black unhooked the restraint; he, too, also indulged in the sensation of pressing close to her front, brushing his own excitement against the flat of her stomach.

While the men fondled her body, her hands slid down the arms of White's. She'd keep her mind preoccupied while staring at his broad chest. Her breathing hitched, velvet kissing the sides of her face, growing more aware of the warmth that wrapped her. The Ringmaster was leaning in, his lips brushing by her lips lovingly, letting her slowly accept his presence. She returned his kiss hungrily, fingers leaving his arms and diving into the lush of red hair, knocking off the silly office's hat that once sat proudly upon his mess of crimson. Black took the privilege of loosely sinking his teeth into the lower section of her elegant-curved neck, tongue brushing by the sensitive area from his possessive mistreatments. Once Alice finished giving White her attention, she'd tilt her head to the side to accept Black's lips; he seized her immediately, wanting to taste the bottom of her lip with the flick of his sharp, honeyed tongue.

Before Alice could realize, both men had pushed her to her knees. White rubbed the side of her face with the swipe of his thumb, and Black roused her blonde tresses with his palm. They waited; waiting for Alice to move on with her betraying mind. First, she unbuckled Blacks pants, partly pushing down his pants to free him and then she'd mirror her work on White's trousers. The men seemed to bicker on who she would care for first, leaving White to be the first to gain access to her mouth; still, Black demand just as much care. _Patient boys make jealous men._

Alice leaned onto her knees so she could have a better reach, her hair pulled back by Black's hand while her tongue brushed contact with the tip of White's cock; her velvety, smooth tongue slid by his slit and he'd contently sigh by the brief satisfaction. She kissed the tip as she parted her mouth slightly and slowly engulfed him inch by inch into her warm, slicken mouth. "Hm." White hummed approvingly, slowly trailing his thumb down her jawline, briefly mapping out her course. Enjoying the languid movement Alice set herself up for.

"Come on," Black growled, pulling her off of White's member with a wet pop, "You can't forget about me." Alice frowned from the abrupt change, and White cringed over the loss; his crimson eye did not miss the salvia that connected from her mouth, and lost contact when she resulted to his counterpart. "Damn." The Warden muttered, feeling sudden relief once her lips slid from the bottom to the top of his shaft. He kept his fingers tangled into her mess of blonde, slowly guiding her up and down over him, feeling the walls of her mouth brush against him as she went down on him.

"Don't be shy to use your hand, princess." Black commented, and Alice complied. Her fingers curled about the part that her mouth couldn't reach, gagging when the man deemed it spontaneous to force himself deeper into her mouth. He'd grunt while listening to the lovely slurping sounds her mouth made when her saliva drenched him; her tongue lapped about the head when he gave way to pre-cum.

"I'd like to exchange the same advice, dear Alice." White noted, inhaling deeply when she accepted the recommendation. While she sucked Black, her hand ran up and down White's languidly. Then she'd flip the roles with her going back down on White while she stroked Black. It bothered both the men when she moved with leisure, teasing them to her own accord and concurring her own revenge. Even White had to grab the back of her head to speed up the process; tilting his head down to be revealed with one of the most appealing sights; Alice stared back up at the men through her lashes, a sultry expression lathered her composer. She watched them both, observing their expressions to see if she was doing a good job or not.

She switched again; back to stoking White, her hand running over him smoothly. Back to pleasuring Black who was mildly loosing himself, biting his bottom lip when Alice tightened her pouty lips and bobbed her head faster; she secured his throbbing phallus, daunting him when her tongue ran across him. "You're not giving me a damn break today, huh?" He let out a small groan that mixed in with a chuckle.

Black was the first to pull back, feeling the toll on his body rush up on him, but quickly ceased when he pulled her mouth off of him. "Bastard, take your jacket off. We gotta return the favor to our Miss." Alice still sat before the men, leaning on to her knees, curiously watching both of the Jokers remove the jacket from their uniform. Black laid out his jacket on the concrete floor, then White followed him by laying out his. "Lay down, Alice."

Alice tilted her head inquisitively, but was quick to follow order. She laid out on top of their jackets, still feeling the dull warmth that lingered off the articles of their clothing. Pleasantly so, she faintly grinned over the idea of them laying something out for her so she didn't have to feel the cold concrete press against her bare back, even more thankful when they drew near to her bare form, blanketing her with their still clothed bodies. "And what does the Miss wish as contribution for being so good and following orders?" It was White who'd break the tension, leaning in calmly and kissing her fondly, licking at the sweet salvia that draped innocently against her bottom lip; his hands began their travels, massaging over her globes of flesh, listening to every shuttered pant she graced him with.

"I can think of something as payback." Black contributed, voice dropping an octave and already making work to spread her legs out before him. Taking his rightful place within the middle of her thighs, resting her legs against the tops of his thighs. Black overshadowed his prize, gentle fingertips brushing over the flat of her stomach from an unmerciful hand, trailing over the tops of her thighs. Alice's muscles twitched, but her upper section is dominated by White holding her down.

"I- I" Alice stuttered.

"I- I. What?" Black mocked, staring up at her when he moved closer to run the tip of his tongue over the lower section of her stomach, grinning evilly when he felt her react by twisting in White's hands. His tongue trailed down her right thigh, moving out so he could lift her lower section up; his hands balanced her from under her knees. He begins with subtle nips on the inside of her thighs, testing out both sides to balance out her reaction and tensing body.

"Wha-"She squirms, but White pins her down with his chest, her fingers fist into the fabric of his undershirt frantically. She shamefully mews when Black invades her privacy with the thick flat of his tongue, sliding slowly down her slit and squeezing her thighs with his large hands. Alice whines deep, but her voice is swallowed by White's lips over hers; he's kissing her hard, demanding for her to open her mouth.

Black opens her up with his tongue, tasting her deeply when he shoves his tongue roughly into her. Alice's instincts kick in and she desperately tries to push her thighs together, but Black would have none of that as he pins her legs down; diving deeper and licking over the bud that makes her call out the most. This gives White the advantage to shove his tongue into her mouth, playfully tangling hers with his; his hands still fondle her breast, pinching her hardened buds. "I – can't." She pants, "I can't." She repeats against White's lips, but both the men purposely ignore her, drowning her voice out in pleasing her.

"Hush. You've done this plenty with us." Black equipped her with a baleful eye, demanding and hungry. As punishment for talking back, Black slips in two digits, stretching her and testing out the environment while he spoke up at her. His single orb is flooded in aspiration, his lips curve into a cocky smirk while he watches her reactions under his hand.

"How does she taste?" White leans up, but pins Alice's shoulders down with the flats of his palms. The Ringmaster is excited, enthralled to have his lover quivering underneath him. His tone is beautiful, dripping with absolute fascination and mirth. Black is still pumping his fingers in and out of her like a piston, rubbing against her walls while his thumb circled her citreous; separating his fingers once or twice inside of her just so he could feel her tightness.

"Why not taste for yourself?" The men quickly switched positions; Black holding Alice's shoulders down, while White held down her thighs. Zealously, White dipped his head down to swipe his tongue against her opening, humming pleasantly. The vibration from his mouth caused her to squeak and her breathing to shallow suddenly.

"You are rather sweet, Miss Alice." White said, dipping his head back in for more and lapping up the moister; coating her opening with a thick layer of saliva so that he could pick up the slack from his counterpart, rubbing his fingers into the sensitive flesh. Alice's head hangs back, giving Black all the room to flutter his wet kisses down the hollow of her neck, running his tongue down the goose-bump ridden neck.

"Son of a bitch." Black whispered harshly, already knowing that White planned to take Alice before him.

"What's wrong, Joker?" The man's tongue clicked, straightening his form and positioning himself above Alice. He smiled hard, knowing the advantage of his position. Lovingly, both of his hands stroked up her hips; teasing her entrance with his erection.

"You know exactly." His tone deepened, trembling against Alice's neck. Her hand rose to stroke the side of his face and his expression faltered back to his stoic appearance. She'd inclind slightly to capture his thinned lips, settling her back into kissing him passionately, concluding his frustration sensually.

"Want me to take you in my mouth again?" She's become bold, increasingly so, during the entire foreplay. And her lips brush back against his mouth, whispering softly against his skin, "Just take turns. Please?" She sighs against his lips when she feels White threatening to impale her, rubbing his shaft against her entrance for a form of lubrication.

Grumbling, Black positions himself back on his knees and Alice props herself on her elbows. Her mouth opens for Black, his hand finds the back of her head again and he guides himself into her mouth; he'd thrust slowly into her slicken mouth again, enjoying the feel of her tongue brushing by the underside of his dick. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on the low hums she supplied him with. The Warden repeated the process of pushing in and out of her mouth, sometimes pushing a little too hard so he could feel the back of her throat; she didn't mind.

White slowly slid into her, his head hanging slightly when her walls surrounded him tightly. His mouth hung open, feeling rather dry. "Damn –"The Jester breathed out, filling her inch by inch. He was captivated by how her muscles contracted around him, and had to settle himself before carrying on. Once he's filled her and stretched her to the hilt, he smiles over how she loses contact with Black briefly to moan pleasantly.

White began his movements of thrusting into her well lubricated sex, mesmerized by the rise of her chest when he'd pull out of her halfway to only shove back into her fully; her breast bounced against his movements, her legs sliding up against his sides so that she could pull him closer to hers, her back arched and basked in the attention.

Black shoved himself halfway into her mouth, staring down at her with that single hue, watching the way her face twisted in a disarray of emotions. Even he had to admit to the way his breaths hitched when her mouth vibrated, or the way that she always returned his look – and he'd have to admit to himself again that he'd found it the most beautiful look.

White lowly moaned from over her, propping his way into her. His movements weren't as gentle as before and has become greedier over the length of time. "Don't you dare release in her – I haven't gotten my share." Black warned, daring not to look at his counterpart who stuffed Alice fully and only kept his fixation on the woman before him.

"Huh?" White's head snapped up, numbly nodding off, "Sure. Whatever." His fingers curled dangerously into her hips, and Alice jerked against his touch. Her walls clenched around him and she unraveled into her first orgasm, leaving White to quickly pull from her desperately. Once he had the opportunity of pulling out, he had to give himself a few strokes over her body to finish off on the fine plain of her stomach.

Before Alice could relax and shift into the afterglow, Black pulled from her mouth and was already on top of her. Quickly seizing her limp frame and delving into her insatiable insides. He gave no moment's rest, nor a second thought to slowly concur her. His rapture was thick and unforgiving, pounding his being into her. Alice tries her best to keep up, her fingertips curling painfully into the sides of his shoulders. His face is plastered unfazed, that single, crimson orb ravishing his prize.

Her head hangs back and grants him permission to possessively nip at her sensitive flesh. And once everything is said and done he finally releases his own load into her. Feeling his warmth seep into her. "You also promised you were not going to cum in her either." White acknowledged, and Black shrugged off his comment by leaning over Alice's frame and kissing her.

"Too late for promises, huh?" Black smirked.

Both men fixed their trousers, and straighten out their uniforms. Once they've finished, Black leaned over to drape his uniform jacket over Alice, picking her up.

The men left with Alice in tow.

-x-

I'm not an English Major, so I barely reread my work. This was more out of practice. Something I wrote out of boredom. There is no story to it, nor a motive. Just smut. Eh. Sorry if it was – mediocre. When I have the time I'll reread it. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Riddles**

_We're swimming with the sharks until we drown._

**White:**

His jester's hat jingles dully but all she can hear is the ringing in her ears. His chest presses against her back, fingers roaming and curling against her elegant neck, playfully running his round fingertips up and down; he hopes to get a reaction from his performance and he unfolds to the most important show of his life: to amuse his Outsider.

It started with a simple card game held in his tent. Normally, she'd try her hand at _Black Jack_; always fishing for face cards, always praying to drawl an ace card to double her chances – something to weight in, something to cast a generous bet. He'd raise the stakes by asking for comfort, she'd complied with completion – an understanding for existence. He was indeed a gambling man, and he'd risk a bewitching game. With a slide of hand, he tops her.

"Someone could walk in." Alice quaked, and he could feel her swallow underneath his precise touch. "Perhaps we can – continue this later?" She tries to pull back from his frame, tries her best to change the subject. Possessively, he tightens his hold on her neck, then smothers her worry when he cranes his neck down to whisper into the shell of her ear. "If someone walks in – then I'll kill them." And he meant every word that he uttered onto her; smiling ruthlessly into her skin, daring her an inch while he sweeps her hair to one side.

Skilled fingers slide down from her neck, dancing along the lines of her shoulders as she inclines her head down in the false attempt to ignore. He grins over her submissive nature, enthralled to carry on his private business of enjoying every twitch her body makes due to his nature. Her breathing is shallow, and with every movement he provides her with, every adjustment in hopes to grow closer to her body, her breathing stops and she'll slowly let go. "Enthusiastic I hope?" White mused, his voice dropping that homely octave. "The better question is how we will spend our free time together. Hm. Dear Alice?"

"Cards?" Alice rasped out, standing dead still.

"And what an utterly boring perception." The Ringmaster drolly said. He dawned his head to her shoulder level. Alice can feel his hot breath brush against the curve of her neck, and from the corner of her eye, she is greeted with the blood-tinge of his single eye; brilliantly seeped in crimson, hazed, and it causes the fallout of deliria on her end. She feels his colorful vocabulary words map out against her flesh, "I believe that you should be a little more _spontaneous_ on how you carry out things, dear Alice. We've already played cards. You've already dealt your hand. And I won."

"But – Ah!" One of his hands leaves her shoulder, trailing down to unravel the bow that sits on the lower dip of her back; making with haste to remove the white material, desperate to unwrap his gift. He nips at the side of her neck, licking languidly up the curve of her neck. And once he reaches the top of her neck, he bites a little harder in that particular spot, making her whine out, loosely struggling against his touch; he pulls her back, pressing her securely against his body, brushing her idly against his clothed sex. Once she settles, or as calm as he'll receive her, he goes back to tasting her, deliberately leaving wet, boisterous kisses on her bitten skin.

Blood rises, and Alice can feel warmth against her face. She feels delusional, lost in her own ticking mind. Bewildered, when his twinning hands had come around to her front to unbutton her one-piece painfully slow; the dress opens up, shivering when outside tempter greets her. The Ringmaster manages to pull down her loose articles, hands eager to communicate with the rest of her body. One hand latches onto her right clothed breast, while the other makes busy to brush against her covered womanhood; his index finger strokes and circles, he enjoys the texture of the moisture that soaks through the thin fabric of her panties. Alice squeezes her thighs together, but she can slowly feel herself slip once his finger sinks into her through the thin material of her pantie, running slowly up and down the line.

"You go about parading yourself, looking like yourself, and expect me to simply ignore you, dear girl?" His voice is stained, frustrated, and his true nature peeks. She was expecting the sweet and gentle White, lulling tones and cheerful ballads. But tempt a man long enough and he'll lose his bloody mind; he's been fooling her with a honeyed eye and charming melodies. Daunting her with that crescent grin. "You're dead wrong if you believe so."

Her legs shift desperately underneath her when his tongue leaves a trail of thin saliva down her neck, she squirms when his hand squeezes one breast harder, and she cries out when his finger mildly moves against her; his pelvis rocks forward, pressing hard against the lower dip of her back. Once he's worked her enough, he makes work to move her pantie down her legs and over her stockings. His other hand sinks underneath her bra; his entire palm blankets one breast, kneading it. His precision is to die for, his sensible side is questionable when he sighs into her delicate flesh and softly kisses the spot.

He walks her forward, pressing into her back and guiding her back to the dealing table. The wood from the table creaked over the added weight as he turned her around, picked her up, and set her upon his table. His tall, performer built, overshadows her smaller frame. His tulip-colored eye observing his work of unraveling her before him; his fingers trail down her legs, thumbing against the material of her stockings that extended halfway up her thigh.

As White Joker leans in to link his arms around her to unhook her bra, she stops him with the most subtle touch. Dainty hands extend, one tracing the hollow of his cheek while her other hand brushes by the side of his eye-patch; she moves back loose strands of crimson that floods the sides of his face. He leans into her touch, and she's the first to brush her lips against his, pulling him forward to blanket her bare half. The Harlequin lets his guard drop, and slowly closes that single eye that haunts The Foreigner for only the moment. Her stocking-clad legs loop around his waist, her arms drawling to wrap around his neck and to brush off his jester's hat; his clothes still jingled over loose bobbles and chains and ornaments that hung from his attire.

This Jester had a peculiar fixation for The Outsider; a curious case of unusual. Once he twiddles her bra-hook, she's quick to press her breast tightly against the fabric of his chest. She's quick to fist into the fabric of his ash jacket; he teases, slowly pressing his pelvis against hers. He rolls his hips against hers, chuckling faintly into the crook of her neck when he hears her sharply gasp over the close-proximity and the way that her gut drops when his voice smothers her. He pulls back, and she tries to hold on, but he presses her firmly against the solid surface of the dealing table.

There was not enough allegories for him to twist to describe The Outsider before him, enjoying the hitch in her breathing when his hands mirrored their movements and ran underneath her legs and under her knees, hoisting her lower half closer to the edge of the table so he could push against her. Her flaxen hair drapes off the edges of the table like an openmouthed waterfall. Her face flushed over the constant contact of another body that looms; velvet kissing the porcelain. Alice's thoughts are fleeting, pulling in like tides and casted against swells of churning, nervous waters.

His still clothed pelvis is pressed securely to hers, legs still crossed around his waist. His hands are open, trailing down the curve of her hips, callous fingertips brushing over the flat plain of her stomach gracefully, like piano keys. She holds her breath, but finally let's go when one hand decides to curve further down. As one hand ventures south, the other goes to brush by her breast, cupping the left and thumbing over an already harden bud. "Hm?" His head tilts, humor laced through his plastered grin; Alice frowns slightly to his bemusing expression that topples her, "This is all fine?" His fingers stop just above her entrance and she sucks in when he secretly demands for her to look up at him. "It's not like we've haven't – done this before." He hums pleasantly, his tone thick and low; sickeningly handsome. He's simply talking just to hear his own voice now. He's only doing it to taunt her. _Jesters were cynical, romanticized clowns._

He takes a step back, pardoning her by dropping her legs and spreading them on the table; he appreciates her flexibility as she folds and spreads her legs open for him. He kneels just enough, his tongue falling in line to stroke at her entrance. Alice squirms and whines, her breathing shallows once he makes direct contact; she feels obliged to sit up, propping herself on her elbows.

He flattens his tongue and runs it slowly across her sex, tasting her, indulging in her harped cry when she abruptly sits up. Her hands mazes through his hair, subtle fingertips tangle in his sea of red hair, pulling softly against his skull. "Settle." He laments over the tug, slowly casting her an outlandish look. His fingers move to the side of the table to slowly pull himself back up, his head tilts once he reaches eyelevel, leaning forward to gradually kiss her neck, hands massaging her legs to relax. "Ah –"She begins, but he hushes her by leaning up and seizing her lips, "It's okay. Just lay back." White cuts her off with an undertone that brushed against her lips hotly.

He's nimble in kissing down her frame again, taking his time at her neck; leaving a few possessive bites that were sure to show once they've dressed; he drops down to her collarbone, down the valley of her breast, then to her stomach, dragging his lips down every inch. He finally makes it back to supporting himself on his knees before her. The pointed edge of his tongue brushes by her clitoris, leisurely circling around the bud; his hands press against her inner thighs, brushing by her soft skin casually; her senses are drowned and she mews under care. Her moans are soft. Her gasps and pants just barely bordering a whisper. She closes her eyes for a moment, contemplating the situation, then she stares down at The Ringmaster who has his eye on her; watching her through the thick of his glassy, wine-stained eye. And that was stimulating enough.

His head turns away from her sex, and he licks her inner thighs; starting from one thigh, brushing over her again, then back to her other thigh; lightly using his teeth on the way across; nipping at the subtle flesh of her thighs. He goes back down on her, pushing his tongue into her, curving his tongue with every low thrust he gives her. Her legs began to rise and rest on his shoulders, his arms hook around her thighs to hold her in place, grabbing hold of her hips to pin her against the table.

He pulls his tongue out of her for only a second so he could stroke his tongue upward, brushing by her clit. Her chest rises and falls, her fingers weaving dangerously into his hair as he hums against her, vibrating that section. Smugly, he smirks against her delicate area. "Like that?" He brimmed, devoured by pride. And all she could manage to get out was a strangled gasp; holding oxygen that she didn't realize she's been holding in her ribcage.

He's savoring her, lapping at her moister, prepping her for what he had in store. He's slicken her, working her up so she could endure him in the long-run. He has unhooked her legs from his shoulders. As he stands, he leans over and gives her most intimate parts a light kiss, moving back up to face her again.

He's worshipped her enough and now he wishes for a change of pace.

She's in a haze, oxygen flooding her lungs when he forcibly tilts her head to the side to inspect her. He licks his bottom lip, tasting the remnants of her venture on his lips. Shamelessly, he shows her the saliva that coats the opening of his mouth. And out of impulse, he forces her to kiss him so she could taste herself, coaxing her to lick his bottom lip. His clothed bulge pushes against her damp regions; she curled against him, practically begging for him to take her already. Shuttering depression slams her when he pulls away for the moment; she's watching him untie his scarf, and pull down his ash jacket. He takes his time standing near the edge of his dealing table by taking off his curled shoes, then by sliding down his tights, along with the rest of articles of clothing that belonged to him.

Soon, he covers her, his bare chest pressed firmly against hers. She withers when he overpowers her. His acrobat frame molding against her lanky body; she can feel his ticking clock beat against her bosom – counting slowly to the minutes, fading into seconds.

He's prepping himself, giving his shaft a few strokes with his own hand before he grinds against her sex. He lathers in her natural lubricants, mixed from his mistreatments from the oral session. "Joker –"Alice's voice breaks atmosphere, coming off shaky. Her kaleidoscope-eyes narrowing, her mindset bleak.

"Hm?" He's not entirely paying attention to her. His back arching down so he could watch himself slip his tip against her opening, soothing her by caressing his free hand up and down the stocking of her leg, pulling one leg to wrap back around his waist.

"Are you sure – no one's going to walk in? It –"

"- Yes. I'm sure. We're fine." He goes to calm her by chuckling warmly, somewhere mixed with an inaudible groan of satisfaction once he begins to slowly sink into her tight depths. "Just – wrap your legs around me. Now." He demands lightly, and she complies without hesitation.

His movements are slow, languid, and sharp. His posture is straight and his lips thin over the pressure she provided him. He's stretched her enough, filling her fully; pulling out halfway to only shove himself back down to the hilt. Her back is flat against the surface of the table, her fingers curl in her own sun-kissed tresses, and her eyes close to concentrate on every subtle shove he gives. The Ringmaster's breathing slackens when he watches the bounce of her breast with every shove.

There's a spur in his movement, enjoying the faint sound of his skin smacking against hers. White keeps his attention on the movement of her breast, his back arching forward so that his palms could flatten by the adjacent sides of her head. The age-stricken table underneath Alice creaks from the action, her legs tighten around his waist and pulls his pelvis closer to hers. He'd shove in once, hold, and then slowly pulls back out; he repeated that throttle several times before resulting on course of regular thrusting again.

It was intense, and Alice could barely breathe when she felt him brush against her walls, contracting and squeezing him tightly whenever he hit her right. His upper half is slowly making its way down, encaging her against the table with his body. White's torso is finally flushed against hers, his arm tucked behind her head protectively, and she presses her face against his shoulder while he rode her out.

There's a fine sheen of sweat that coats their bodies from the equation of being so close. She's now moaning loudly as he nails her to the table, ignoring the possibility to save her decency when she knows that there are people that loom outside the tents; families that come to the circus and performers that walk back and forth to scout out the customers. White silences her by fastening his lips over hers, swallowing whatever escaped from her parted lips.

Alice's kissing has become desperate and she's been deemed needy at the time of sheer intimacy, gifting him with her voice, calling to him in broken pleas. She's bold enough to clamp down on the side of his neck, sucking hard against his skin, confessing to using her teeth; she can taste salt, and the bitter note is only sweetened when White leans down to capture a kiss or two.

Alice's broken-china voice pitches, and her legs tighten around his waist. Her body can't handle the abuse anymore, and she breaches interruption once her orgasm rushes. Her walls clench hard around his member, her body growing limp in the Ringmaster's arm. "Damn." He groans lowly to the sudden constriction and he slows desperately. It takes him longer. He's still pumping into the small woman once her muscles ease. Realistically, he gives himself two more minutes before he, too, reaches his limits and he empties into her. He sighs lazily as he feels his warmth seep into her, slowly pulling out of her battered body.

His frame still covers hers, wistfully running his spiderlike fingers lovingly through her hair, nuzzling faintly into the crook of her neck – indulging in the scent of her natural, feminine spice. He dully kisses her, and she inclines to kiss him back. She faintly smiles when she can feel his warm chuckle against her lips; her fingers curl behind his neck, trailing into his damp, red hair.

She truly adored his company when he was like this, and not the raving lunatic that he was.

**Black:**

She's been warned. Warned about madness of sharpened teeth, and gnawing lullabies. Her precautious hand skims across the bars, walking down amble halls that are storybook long. Silence plagues and she's flooded by a not so rosy dream; a smile. Dangerous and utterly frightening - haunting once it dawns closer.

"Little lamb, little lamb." The Warden's boots click sharply against concrete, "I've been looking for you." The Black Joker's voice echoed against open space, his hallow-point smile illuminating down somber halls. Her heart drops like a bullet shell once he approaches closer, preying upon her smaller form, shielding her with his frame.

The Warden stares down at Alice, unimpressed by her retreating form. "You have?" Her voice is fleeting, but she readies herself when he takes a few steps closer. Embracing her small frame, gracing her when he wrapped an arm around her; idly using his other hand to tap his whip against his side. She'd freeze, then slowly unravel against his warm touch and glance up at his mad, mockingbird grin; sly and handsome, hinting malicious promises.

Black looks over her shoulder before he begins, "Yes –"He pulls her back slightly, "I've came across aproblem. And I'm well aware that you could help me with said problem." Alice's interest is piqued, head tilting, and eyes widening.

"Well, what is it?" Alice inquired. Her hand placed securely against the Warden's chest to redeem some sort of space. Joker didn't like that motion at all – his charming grin faltered and his wine-stained eye narrowed dreadfully at the woman before him. He drawled her in like a spider's web, fingers curling into the back of her dress.

That is how an innocent question met its demise. Alice can't remember the details, she can't remember how The Warden backed her against solid iron rails – caging her, demanding for her to run her hands up his chest. "Tch." The Warden grumbled, breaking his kiss from The Foreigner who'd beg for expansion; her breathing slackened, and her fingers curled against the front of his uniform. "It's not that bad."

His head tilted to the side to slowly lick the side of her cheek, dubbing it justice to be gentle with her while she captures her strumming heart. "It's not the kiss that's bad. It was the surprise, insufferable bastard." Alice had a mean streak, and Black smirked at the thought. His tongue clicked and he mocked her with a bleeding grin. Her hands ran slowly up his chest, relaxing to every subtle intake he partook in; she'd frown hard.

"You didn't deny it." He notes.

"I didn't have the time to." Alice countered.

"Will you just shut up? I'm losing my hard-on with your bitching." Black leaned in again to give her a peck, his lips are soft and welcoming. But Alice is too angry by his constitution in deeming it right to overpower her. She puts up a faint fight by pushing against his chest, but this only leads to him in adding weight against her; the rails behind her creak out.

Alice balls her fist, placing her strength in pushing him off of her. The Warden grows tired by her struggles, resulting with him picking her up and sliding her back up the rails. His pelvis pins her against the rails and his kissing becomes more unyielding, intolerable to her voice that chimed curses and slandering hate. She didn't mean it. None of it.

She begins to reel, panting with every kiss he placed upon her; fingers that curl under her thighs. Black goes to pull back, but is only drawn in by Alice's vengeful nature; her teeth catches his lower lip, leaving him to grunt, but then to find blunt amusement – tasting iron against sensitive flesh.

His mercurial personality always daunted her, frightened her when he screamed at her – or if she'd cry he would be the first to comfort her. Their relationship was an odd dance, bewildering, but morbidly acceptable. Perhaps, her rationality was impaired.

Alice is pulled from her reverie, he's already dragging her to a vacant cell and setting her down upon the ground. The Warden is quick to lock the gate behind him, mocking the girl by jingling the keys in front of her face. "Want the keys? Do me a favor."

"Doing what?" Alice asked dumbly, voice strained. She already knew what this bloody man waged for.

"Must I spell it out to you, princess? All I'm asking for is relief." His shoes clicked against the concrete, walking closer to her slumped over figure. His hand patted the top of her head, rousing her hair with his fingers. "You've been ignoring me, dear Alice."

"You really are an ass!" Alice seethed.

"It's not the first time you've said that. And it probably won't be the last." Joker tangled his fingers into the mess of her hair, rocking her forward to the front of his stature. Alice had half the mind to punch him in his most intimate parts.

"Fine." Her voice cracked and the man before her sneered. Alice was excited by the motive, but she'd never let The Warden know her intention. Secretly, she found the excitement - arousing. If they didn't fight before coupling, then it wouldn't be worth it.

Alice leaned onto her knees, hand slipping and rubbing up his thigh; dainty fingertips rolling over dark fabric. The Warden's single eye narrowed, one hand preoccupied by tapping the handle of his whip to his hip – while the other curved behind Alice's head; fingers rowing between strands, locking her on a certain course, urging her to proceed. His lips thinned once her fingers made it to the obvious bulge; pale fingers parted and rubbed over the bulge, tracing the problem on equal sides, teasing him when he demanded satisfaction at that moment. Her palm flattened and moved upwards on him, then down that particular spot.

The belt buckle around his waist clicks, and the sound of a zipper pulled down echoes against the cubical of the gutted out prison cell. Alice's fingers circle into the loops on the sides of his trousers, tugging them slightly to give him room. Her hands run down the middle to pull boxer fabric out of the way; bunching at the bottom of his zipper. "Well?" The Warden's fingers tightened into her hair, insisting to be touched. "I can't stand here all day." Alice frowned, and the man cringed inwardly once she grabbed him.

Her hand wrapped around the base, slowly stroking against his warmth. "I wouldn't be so demanding if I was you. I am in control at the moment." She leaned in, mouth barely gracing over the tip. She betrays him with a sea-kissed smile, glaring up at him with ocean-complex eyes that mirror against his tainted, red hue. The tables have turned, and she threatens him – just like a woman. Vengeful. Evenly so. "I'd hate for your most valuable asset to fall prey to – unbecoming times. I do own teeth." Asserting herself so, Alice parts her pink lips and brushes the front of her teeth against his tip, earning him a startled shiver that could have been identified as arousal or ultimate betrayal. Even the most notorious Warden in Wonderland had fears. And this was probably his most terrifying nightmare.

His fingers in her crownless curl falters, and he begs upon a different approach: the falsehood of gentleman antics. "Dear girl –"The Warden faked a smile, bittersweet words draping off his dried lips, "take your time. I am in no rush." His posture straightens, and he can already imagine strangling her or conquering that frail body of hers. The suggestion of choking her during their foreplay seemed to pique interest within his sadistic, fog-smitten mind.

Joker's anger simmered once Alice's more charming characteristics captured him; faintly kissing the tip, her mouth slightly parted to engulf the tip. Her tongue lapped at the slit, licking away his pre-cum; her tongue rolling around the tip. Fondly, the man set aside his indignation and decided to concentrate on her mouth that slowly engulfed him; lips inching their way down, tongue smothering the underside. His face held true. Stoic to even the slightest hint of pleasure. But, his lips did part, sighing under the pressure of her working wet, cavern mouth.

He closed his eye for the moment, faintly pressing against the back of her skull to encourage her to keep going. Soft lips enwrapped him, testing his virtue. Her velvety, silken mouth came down on him, slurping softly against him. He pulled gently at the strands of her hair, and she'd comply; pulling off of him with a pop and a string of saliva that she nonchalantly rubbed into his base with her nimble fingers.

Alice tilted her head to the side, taking hold by licking a trail from the bottom to the top, then ended it by encircling the tip with her mouth; lips kissing the head once she was allowed to go back down on him again. Her bobbling is too slow for his taste, stopping once he almost hits the back of her throat. He's frowning now, the pleasure not dull – but it could have been better. As intoxicating her feathered fingertips could be, he needed to add something to the mix.

Boldly, his palm flattens on the back of her head and he forcibly shoves her down over him. Listening to the light gagging in the back of her throat; her mouth vibrating over his cock when she struggles. Her hands suddenly leave and forgets purpose. Alice desperately tries to pull away, her mind not completely catching up once Joker pulls out half way to only shove his way partially back in her mouth – or on how much she can take him; tapping against the back of her throat. His teeth showed, and he grunts when Alice's hands fist at his loose trousers.

Alice's eyes water from the lack of shuttering oxygen. Black Joker gives her an exasperated look, pulling her off by tugging her hair – saliva trailing down her chin, the back of her throat raw by the force. Alice coughs, hands still fisted against his uniform trousers. "W-why?" Her ocean eyes widen, and The Warden smirks in turn. He took the opportunity of her dumbfounded nature; her mouth hanging open in disbelief, shoving her back down over him.

While one hand is firm on the back of her head, the man's other hand comes around to wipe the dribble from her chin with his thumb. He enjoys the way the walls of her mouth strokes him, and the way her eyes daze while she stares up at him through her thick of eyelashes. Her head bobbing sloppily on him. Her pouted lips tightening around his shaft. The idea of finishing in her mouth and watching his cum drip from her chin was enticing enough, but not enough to actually do so. He'd save that for another time.

He's had enough and pulls her back, unlatching her from his attire. Distain is a color Alice wears best, including when she watches The Warden unravel his tie that was once wrapped about his neck, stepping closer to her slumped over frame. There's a struggle, and a line of slurs when she tries to kick him away. Successfully, he ties the tie around her wrist. Her loud voice reverberated down prison cells, wishing utter hate upon the man that placed her in this position – still not forgiving him for practically shoving himself down her throat.

The Warden ignores her bleeding voice, her frown evident to his ill-nature. "Shut up. I heard you the first time." He mocked her, leaning in to seize her lips while he tries to unbutton her one piece, only shoving the upper portion of her dress down and under her breast.

"You're a bloody man. And I certainly despise you." She talks in-between his kisses, spiteful even when his tongue brushes by her lower lip. She's panting hard under his dreadful nature.

"Keep saying things like that and you _might _actually succeed in hurting my feelings." His absurd laughter raddled her; pushing her bra up and over the top of her breast. He's knelt down on his knees to advance upon her level, twinning hands grasping her, fondling her in any way he pleases. Black Joker goes to kiss again, to only have Alice bite him. Hard. Drawling the taste of copper from the tender flesh of his lip; his pointed tongue runs over her mistreatments, but his smile is stained against the porcelain of his handsome features – even if he can taste his own blood. He had the tendencies of a masochist. If Alice inflected some type of small pain during their session, this only spurred him more to hurry and bury himself into her.

Alice finally gives in, her tied arms looped over his neck, bringing him in a crushing kiss. With the collision of their kiss, his cold palms grace over her flesh, kneading her mounds that caused her to jolt and left him with a dry chuckle.

He desperately shrugs from his uniform jacket, slinging the dark material to the ground. He's left in his white dress shirt and drooping black trousers. Dimly, Alice faintly wishes that he'd unbutton the shirt so she could feel his skin brush against her sensitive breast rather than the itchy material.

His hands run down, curling under her thighs so that he had the advantage of picking her up. Gathering and fisting into the material of her dress that now pooled over her waist. She winced once she felt her partially clothed back press back against the iron bars of the cell again; using the structure as support once his need pressed against her still clothed womanhood. Her arms tighten awkwardly around his neck. Her bound hands unable to grab onto him for full support, but she'd doubt that Black Joker would actually drop her.

She watched from over his shoulder, waiting patiently while he situated himself. He's never taken The Foreigner in this position yet, and still, from this stance, he could feel he still had the authority over her tiny figure that clung to him. Though, secretly, he had to admit that he enjoyed watching her on top of him, bouncing on him while he laid back and took it.

It was too much trouble to pull her panties down, so he stuck to the alternative of pulling the flimsy material to the side. Alice gasped in relief when she felt the cool air hit her but cried out when he quickly buried himself into her at a sharp angle. His hip tilts at a slight angle for easy access to pump into her ungracefully. He completely pins her to the bars, her back dragging up and down the cool metal with every thrust he promised her. She feels trapped by her still bound wrists and the excess of clothing. Her dress makes it harder on her to properly grasp onto him. And the need to touch him has become far too great.

The Black Jester's face darkens. His smile plain and devoid from any hint of emotion that pressed firm against his pale features. His fingers dug into her thighs when her legs tighten around his slender waist. He filled her, stretched her to accommodate him. She's tight and slick and it brings him to a point of madness.

He enjoyed the way her muscles reluctantly clenched him when he'd halfway pull out of her heat, then shoved his way back into her. Her breast heaved and brushed against the fabric of his dress shirt, mildly hating the sensation, but somehow found it fanning her desire to contract harder around him. He accepted that factor greedily, letting his breathing fall into a line of patterned pants that she felt against her heated face.

His movements were not loving. They were not soft. They were real and raw and painful when they needed to be. His counterpart showed her the illusion of love while she received a harsh dose of reality from The Warden with the wandering, single eye. Morbidly, and she wouldn't mind being called mad at this point, this is what she enjoyed most about both of them. The same entity. Different personas. And her love for them coexisted together.

She can feel her eyes burn with fresh tears, but decided to hold them back during his piston motion. Hungrily, he captured her lips with his. Forgetting to breathe between each encounter which left them both feeling rugged and worn down. His stone-cold features silently demanding for her to be just as rough with him as he was to her.

"Come on. Come on –"He harshly let out against her skin. His features bled dry from color. His forehead slick with sweat from the heat of two joined bodies with the combination of clothing. He showed a sign of affection as he nuzzled his forehead against hers for the moment, his lips lightly pecking hers while he forcibly impaled her. A walking contradiction.

The Warden's stomach muscles tightened in knots once Alice clamped down on him and he accepted the time to properly empty himself into her. Her muscles squeezed him and milked him with whatever he had. "Fuck." He muttered against her parted lips, desperately trying to climb the rush from the rough orgasm.

He slides them both down the rails. He's still clutching her close to his body so that hers didn't touch the cold concrete from underneath them while his knees make direct contact with the floor. Too exhausted to stand properly.

She says nothing but nuzzles herself closer to his chest, so that she could feel his ragged breathing against her chest.

**A/N: Finally had time to update. Once again, I was too lazy to truly check this. Like I'm the laziest fuck in the world. So – maybe within the future I'll edit this. Anyways, here's 6k of smut. **

**Peace. **


End file.
